The Last Song I'm Wasting On You
by KaaShiro
Summary: NarutoxFairy Tail Sold into a child trafficking ring, a young girl is being escorted across the Fire County to the Land of Grass unknowingly by Leaf Shinobi to become a child bride.
1. Chapter 1

**Part One**

* * *

Gai, Kakashi, and Rin were given the job to escort a young girl from the Village Hidden in the Grass, to a village in the Fire Country, she had a minder with her, an old woman, none of the team were expecting the girl to be around their age. "Woah," Gai stuttered, neither were they expecting the girl to be exceedingly pretty, he had gone bright pink as he stared at her. Kakashi narrowed his eyes elbowing Gai to make him focus on the mission at hand, he himself did not understand why he, a Jonin and two Chunin's had been tasked with this mission, he did not see where it would rank as a B Class mission, it seemed pretty straightforward.

The girl sat opposite Gai as he rowed it was clearly distracting him but she carried on watching him, "What's your home like?" she asked him suddenly.

Gai stumbled over his words going bright red, "I, uh, I what?" he didn't understand why she was talking to him.

"What's your home like?" she repeated again, "You're Leaf Shinobi so you're from Konoha, what's Konoha like?"

"You've never been to Konoha?" he stuttered.

"I've never left the Village Hidden in the Grass," she began to say more but the woman glowered at her, so she stopped, "So what's Konoha like?"

"Uh," Gai thought for a moment, "It's great, it's a real community, practically everyone knows each other, we have great festivals and food, I couldn't imagine living anywhere else."

"Sounds like a nice place to live," she leaned her head against her hand.

"You should come and visit," he said brightly, "I'll show you the whole village, it'll be so much fun."

She smiled, "You're sweet."

"Ria," the old woman narrowed her eyes at her again, "It's time to practice."

She tensed, "It's not really the place…" she was cut off by another look, sighing she turned to look out at the river, her eyes focused on the water, Rin and Gai watched curiously, they had no idea what she was about to practice, Kakashi, on the other hand, was keeping an eye out for any obstructions. Her eyes glazed over as she took a deep breath, suddenly she began to sing, it made all three of them stare at her, she had a beautiful voice, it was so sad and reached deep into your soul with each note. It was hard to look anywhere but at her. She was mesmerizing.

* * *

Kakashi was irritated, he had completed his mission only for Ria to destroy everything by running away, it frustrated him further that she was able to steal a kunei from him without him noticing. What added to it all was that Jiraiya had witnessed it all, they had come across him in their travel to the new village, he had decided to tag along and observe. It made Kakashi feel like a failure in front of the man his sensei admired so much. Gai scratched his head, "But why would she run away?"

He shrugged, "I don't know and I don't care, clearly a spoilt brat," he muttered darkly under his breath.

"Come on Kakashi, that's harsh," Gai glanced at him.

"Just find her, so we can go home," he snapped, turning to track her via his nose, it was difficult her scent seemed to be everywhere, he bit his thumb and called upon all his ninja hounds, using a part of her clothing that they got from her home, the hounds jumped off. It didn't take long for a low whistle to be heard, "Let's go," Kakashi led his team. He stumbled when he saw her, all his hounds kept a distance, she was hiding behind a tree crouched at the bottom, her hands over her head, one hand tightly gripping his kunei which was glowing with chakra, her head was lowered and she was trembling. He could smell it, he could smell a mixture of blood and fear. It was a real fear, pure fear.

They all saw all those wounds that covered her body. Each laceration striking her skin, some healed most open, it was painful even to look at. She flinched as Rin attempted to go towards her getting her medi-pak ready, "No," she shrieked, "No I'm not going back, I'm never going back. I…I…I'll kill myself if you come near me," she tried to strike herself with the chakra burning kunei. In a second Kakashi had grabbed her wrist tight, she stared at him, he was so fast, his Sharingan blood red and furious, his hold on her wrist, "Don't even dare to think it, your life is worth more than that."

"You don't know anything about my life," her eyes blazed as she stared right up at him, "You don't know what it's like, never being able to sleep, always to be afraid that if you let you guard down he'll come and he'll touch you again, he'll try…" she couldn't breathe, the hurt of saying it out loud was too much to bear, "I can't let it happen, I am not anyone's plaything, I'm not…"

Jiraiya stepped forwards his anger deepening, "Who touched you?"

"Why would you care?" she demanded, trying to pull her hand free from Kakashi's hold, but he was supremely stronger than her, "You work for him, you were taking me to be his bride. The one time I get out of my prison I just get taken to another."

"What?" Gai, Kakashi and Rin cried out in unison, "This was just an escort mission."

"There is no way Saratobi-Sensei would have ever agreed for this to have happened," Jiraiya noted directly, "Kid, your coming with us to Konoha."

"No," she called out still struggling, "No, I'm not going anywhere, I don't trust anyone, how do I know you just not taking me back? Or somewhere worse?"

* * *

Ria found it very difficult to sleep. She couldn't get comfortable, her mind kept screaming, her pain had not dulled in the slightest. Sure the shinobi had sworn to protect her, they gave her a place to stay and gave her supposed freedom, but that didn't mean she trusted anyone. She still had the kunei she had taken from Kakashi, she gripped it tightly it was the only thing that soothed her. Every sound in this unknown village made her jump, the silence of the night, the new surroundings, nothing was helping. She would always drop down into the corner of the room, holding her kunei out crawled up into a ball. It was a defensive position. Kakashi dropped down on to her windowsill, he had been watching her ever since they returned to the village, ever since she had attempted to kill herself, he was afraid she was still teetering on the edge of it. It hurt to see her so afraid, he masked his fear with indifference cooly stating,

"You have a perfectly good bedroom, why only use a small portion of it?"

She looked up jumping at his voice, her heart was racing her grip tightening on the kunei, "I…I can't sleep."

"You have to sleep, if you don't you'll die…" he warned her.

"I can't…" she mumbled lowering her eyes down to the kunei, it was clear to him what she was afraid of, he sighed and bit his thumb suddenly all his ninja hounds jumped into the room from nowhere,

"Yes Kakashi," they looked up at him.

"Protect her while she sleeps, make sure no one, not even me or the Hokage comes near her, that is an absolute order," he said to them.

Ria looked up sharply her eyes on Kakashi, "What?"

"If you are afraid of getting hurt, don't be with them around you, ninja hounds never break an order, they will protect you with their lives, try and get some sleep," he gave her a little salute and left giving Jiraiya a nod who was stood outside her window his back against the wall unbeknownst to her. Gai was sitting on the roof, all three of them couldn't handle the fear she was in, they all wanted to keep her safe. All of Kakashi's ninja hounds surrounded Ria in a defensive position, their backs to her as they stayed on guard, she couldn't stop watching them her eyes brimming with tears, she didn't know what to do.

"Please rest," one small dog said sweetly, making Ria look at him surprised by his words, "Ninja hounds can't handle failure, our job is to protect you, if you are still too afraid to rest then we failed."

"What's your name?" she whispered.

"Pakkun," he said warmly his eyes on her, she reached out and touched him, he murmured with contentment at her touch, it soothed her, "You smell nice, so nice."

"Can you come a little closer, Pakkun?" she asked him, he nodded and walked closer, till she scooped him up and hugged him instead of the pillow, "Thank you, thank you, thank you," she mumbled her eyes wet with the hounds close to her, Pakkun in her arms, she was able to calm down and finally go to sleep. Every night they remained by her side slowly Ria moved from the corner to the actual bed in her room, but she was never content unless they were with her, she was even able to sleep without holding the kunei close to her, instead, it remained under her pillow.

* * *

Ria was standing outside one day her eyes on board, she had been there for a while just staring at it. Kakashi, Gai and Rin came over curious Gai tilted his head smiling at her, "What are you doing?"

She jumped not expecting anyone else to be there, "Nothing," she lowered her eyes, "I've got to go, bye," she ran off making them all frown, was she still afraid of them? Rin gasped when she saw it on the floor, "Is she still bleeding from her wounds?"

They all looked down at what Rin was looking at sure enough there were droplets of blood, they saw her retreating back, blood was seeping through her clothes, they tensed and ran after her, catching up quickly, "Are you okay?" Rin was the first to ask.

She nodded, "I'm fine."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, he hated behavior like this, "If you're in pain just say," he grabbed hold of her hand and without waiting for her to reply pulled her after him as he forcefully took her to the hospital.

"But I'm not in pain," she struggled against his hold, confused at what was going on, he kept his focus ahead taking hold of a form he pushed it into her hands,

"Don't be stupid, we can all see the blood, just fill the form out so we can get you treatment."

She paled staring at the form, she was silent for a moment but then put it on the side shaking her head getting up, "No, I'm fine, I don't need treatment."

Gai and Rin pushed her back down, Rin picking up the form, "I'll fill it out, what's your last name Ria?"

She stared at her hands knowing she wasn't going to evade this, "I don't know, I don't have one."

They stared at her in unison, "You don't know your surname? What about your parents?"

"Don't have any," she said curtly.

Kakashi scowled at her, "Everyone has parents."

She snapped at him her eyes blazing, "Well mine left me in hell when I was a baby so sorry if I didn't get the chance to get their details before they vanished."

He sighed, "Just write Hatake down, Rin, it'll be easier to deal with."

"Fine," Rin wrote it down, glancing sadly at Ria who had returned to staring at her hands, "When's your birthday?"

She looked away, "I don't know."

"You don't know your birthday?" Gai was shocked, he couldn't imagine anyone not knowing.

She shook her head, "Those things didn't matter, you were who they wanted you to be. I just know I'm 12."

"You're 12?" Rin's eyes widened making Ria look at her,

"Yes," she nodded, "Why?"

"I thought you were older than me, I'm 15, you and Kakashi are the same age," she gestured over at Kakashi who wasn't watching them his focus elsewhere.

"I'll make up a date," Rin jotted it down hurriedly and made up a bunch of other information, soon enough Ria was seen by a doctor, Rin stayed with Ria to help guide her and keep her comfortable. Whilst Ria got dressed after the doctor applied the bandages and medicine Rin went out to the boys who had waited, she looked pale prompting Gai to ask, "What's wrong?"

"Ria can't feel pain anymore," she mumbled still struck, "She was hurt so many times that she can't sense anything across 90% of her body. She needs proper treatment from a specialist as most of her wounds aren't closing."

Gai's blood boiled, "How could they?!"

"Is that why she didn't react when she was bleeding earlier?" Kakashi's voice was calm and direct.

Rin nodded, "The doctor didn't even need to use anesthetic as she stitched her up. I've never seen anything that bad, she said that Ria won't even need pain killers because she feels nothing."

They decided to drag Ria to a restaurant wanting to do something nice for her after realizing she had such a horrific past, she sat uncomfortably beside Kakashi opposite Rin and Gai, "You can pick whatever you want," Gai said brightly passing her the menu, "Anything, it's on me."

Ria paled as she stared at the menu, whilst the others chatted, she stared at it, the only person aware of her nerves was Kakashi, Gai ran off to the toilets and Rin excused herself as she saw Minato and Jiraiya walking passed. She felt as if it was important to let them know what Ria's condition was, maybe one of them would know of a doctor that could treat her. Whilst they were gone Kakashi glanced at Ria, "What are you having?"

"I'm not hungry," she mumbled pushing the menu away from her, he put his hand atop of it and slid it back to her, she pressed her lips together, "I'm not hungry," she attempted to get up but he pulled her back down, and pointed at the first entry and began reading it to her going down the list,

"There is nothing wrong in admitting you can't do something."

"I'm not stupid," she tensed.

"I didn't say you were," he looked at her, "Are you dyslexic?"

She frowned, "What's that?"

"It's when the words get jumbled up in your head," Gai, Rin, Minato, and Jiraiya arrived overhearing, "It's got nothing to do with being clever or not, some people just find it harder to read and write. Is that why you were staring at the board earlier? You were trying to read it?"

She shook her head, lowering her voice and eyes, neither had realized they were being eavesdropped on, "It's not that I was trying, I can't read or write, no one ever taught me. I like looking at the letters, it looks nice to me but I can't even try to read it because I don't know what it means or even how to do it."

Kakashi frowned, "But you sing? Surely someone taught you to read songs and music?"

Again she shook her head, "I listen, I repeat, I listen, I repeat, again and again till it's all I know. All of it is drilled in my head, I can't put it down or pick up something to learn it. If I haven't seen or heard someone else do it, I'm useless."

"You're not useless," he tensed his jaw, "It takes a lot of skill to be able to copy music, don't worry about reading or writing, I'll teach you."

"You will?" she was surprised looking at him in shock.

He nodded, "As long as your not an irritating student, so tell me what you want to eat and I'll order it for you, I'll be your sensei."

* * *

Kakashi dropped a pile of books down on the table, Rin's eyes widened, "Don't you think that's a lot?"

He shook his head, "No, she's pretty good at understanding things quickly."

Ria arrived with Gai, "I'm so hungry," he exclaimed jumping down at the table, "Hey Rin, Kakashi, did you just get here?"

"Yeah," Rin smiled at Gai, "What have you been up to?"

Kakashi passed Ria the books, "Get it done before the weekend and I'll test you…" Ria nodded, taking the books and putting it beside her as she sat down, Kakashi frowned, he sat down a little confused he watched Ria for a moment whilst Rin and Gai chatted, she was trying to read the menu slowly spelling each word. He reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear, his action made both Rin and Gai stare, they had never seen him be that gentle with anyone, "What does that say?" she was oblivious to his touch as she pointed at a word in the menu, Kakashi tilted her head to his to look at her closely, his fingers tensed,

"Do you know you have a black eye?"

"Mhmm," she nodded, "What's this?" she asked again.

"How'd you get a black eye?" he demanded, his anger flaring up, the thought that she was hurt hit him deeply.

She shrugged, "Training."

"Training, training for what? You're only learning to read and write," he glowered at her, pulling out his med-pak, he attempted to treat her eye, as she flinched,

"Ow, it's fine. Cut it out Kakashi," she struggled against his hold.

"No, you need to treat it," he gritted his teeth.

"It hurts when you touch it, so stop it," she pushed him back off.

"How'd you get a black eye?" he repeated, his eyes narrowed.

"I told you I was training," she turned away from him, she pushed the menu towards Gai leaning over the table, "What does this say?" she asked him doing her best to ignore Kakashi. Gai looked very guilty as he too did his best not to look Kakashi in the eye, a blush across his cheeks, Kakashi noticed,

"Gai," he scowled menacingly.

His shoulders dropped, "I'm sorry, we were just training together, and I didn't mean to, it was an accident."

"You gave Ria a black eye!" Rin gasped, "What were you training?"

"Gai's teaching me to protect myself," Ria said simply, "I can't rely on other people all the time, it's not his fault, I asked him to."

"You don't need to learn to fight, no one here will ever hurt you," Kakashi stated confidently.

Ria looked at him she was silent for a moment then covered her mouth as she burst into giggles, it made everyone stare at her, her laugh was so beautiful, a tinkling musical note.

"What's so funny?" Kakashi demanded, his neck going red, luckily it was hidden under his mask, it really threw him to hear her laugh.

She lowered her eyes a little feeling a blush rise on her own skin, "I just never thought I would ever be around people that want to look after me," her voice was soft, the others watching her, sadness in their eyes, "Who gets angry when all I have is a bruise, who want to help me get stronger, teach me to read and write. I guess I'm not used to it, I'll probably never get used to it, as much as I want badly to have this never change there will always be a part of me that will be afraid that I might be lost again. So that's why I have to train, I have to know that I can fight for myself, you've all given me hope that I am allowed to be happy, that I can live the way I want to, I'm really grateful to all of you."

Kakashi sighed taking the menu back, "Don't be stupid, you can read this, try again," he brushed off her words focusing on that instead, it made both Gai and Rin smile, unbeknownst to them under the table Kakashi had taken hold of Ria's hand in his, intertwining their fingers together, he needed it.

She squinted, not moving her hand from his using her other to cover her black eye, "I can't see too well, I think I'm blind."

Gai shrieked covering his mouth, "I blinded you?!" Kakashi's anger rose again but Ria burst out laughing, which made Rin laugh too,

"She's joking Gai," Rin pulled him back down to the table, "You haven't blinded her."

"That wasn't funny," Kakashi gave her a look.

She grinned, "I thought it was," she felt a lightness in her heart, she had never laughed nor smiled so much in her life, around these people who barely a few months ago were strangers to her she felt truly happy and safe.

* * *

Kakashi sat opposite Ria a scroll in his hand, "I thought we could try something."

"What?" she tilted her head curiously, it was getting late and he was sitting on her bed, she crossed her legs waiting for his response.

He opened the scroll and showed her it, inside was a list of names in columns all undersigned with a 5 finger seal, she stopped at the last name tracing the letters with her finger, "That's your name isn't it?" she glanced up at him, he nodded, a fluttery feeling in his chest caused by her recognizing his name made him blush, "This is my contract with my ninja hounds."

"A contract?" she was confused, "You and Pakkun and the guys have a contract, what for?"

"The Summoning Jitsu, it's a two-way relationship, a bond sealed by this contract, only someone with my blood can summon my hounds," he explained she listened, it always felt special to him when he spoke to her, he could tell she took it all in.

"Why are you showing me this?" she asked, that part didn't make sense to her.

"Well I'm going to have to go on missions soon so I won't be able to summon the boys to protect you while you sleep, so I was wondering if maybe I could teach you the summoning technique you can call them yourself," he told her softly.

She was silent staring at him, "But they are yours, will they even want a contract with me?"

He nodded, "I asked them and they all agreed."

She blushed, "Is it even possible, I'm not a shinobi…"

"But you have chakra in you," he pointed out.

She frowned, "I do?"

"That day when you had my kunei in your hand, you were able to pass your chakra through it that was why it was alight," he took out another and showed her, "That only happened because of you, not the blade itself."

She glanced down at her hands, "I have chakra?"

"It's unheard of someone without any training in chakra management to be able to summon, it's a pretty advanced technique but you are really good at copying, and it's not like two people unrelated can't have a contract with the same summon, Minato-Sensei and Master Jiraiya both share the Toad Summon. We won't know if we don't try."

"It seems pretty wasteful to go to the trouble to teach me something just so I can sleep," she mumbled.

Kakashi lifted her chin to make her look at him, "It's for me, it's so I don't worry about you while I'm on my missions, I know you are getting better with your taijutsu training with Gai, but knowing my hounds can be around you wherever you are makes me focus better."

"You shouldn't worry about me…" she began but he cut her off,

"You can say whatever you want but it won't change the fact that I do and will, so stop wasting time and watch," he scowled and began demonstrating the hand signs explaining as he went along.

* * *

Ria looked up at Jiraiya as they walked out of the village, she didn't bring anything but a medi-pak that Rin made her and a few books to practice her reading and writing, there wasn't much else she owned, "Where are we going?" she asked him.

He smiled down at her ruffling her hair, "You are going to help me do research for my new book."

"Research," she repeated, confused, "I don't know how much help I can be, I can barely read or write."

"Kakashi tells me you are getting better really quick, hopefully by the time we finish our trip you can go back and wow everyone with your skills," he grinned.

"You're going to help me?" she asked, he nodded,

"Why not? I am a renowned author, and unlike Kakashi, I have years of sensei-training under my belt," he grinned.

She smiled, "Gai is teaching me taijutsu, he's very good too."

"I can help you there too, I am not pretty bad at that either, I am the Legendary Toad Sage," he chuckled.

"Rin looks after me, she tends to the cuts and makes sure that it doesn't all get infected," she added simply.

Jiraiya's smile faltered, he remembered what he had seen and heard from Rin herself, the extent of Ria's injuries it made everyone angry, "Don't worry about that, that's the first thing we are going to take care of."

"What do you mean?" she looked up again, holding the straps of her backpack, her dark brown eyes big and innocent.

"I have a friend who will be able to help with that," he kept his eyes out ahead.

"With what?" she still didn't understand.

"My friend just so happens to be the worlds best medical-ninja, I am certain she will be able to treat your injuries," he tensed at calling them injuries, they were inflictions of torture, not some minor scrape, "She will be able to help."

"Don't worry about that," Ria patted his arm making him look at her, she looked so small to him, a little child he wanted to protect, "You've all helped me so much, I don't mind this it's nothing to me, it hasn't stopped me at all in being happy. So, let's focus on your research."

* * *

Tsunade, Jiraiya, and a young Shizune left Ria sitting beside a statue, Biscuit beside her as she practiced her reading, Jiraiya retold Ria's story to the two of them, they glanced at her with deep sadness in their eyes. "I'm sorry Jiraiya but you know I can't…"

"I know you can't," Jiraiya nodded, "But your student," he gestured at Shizune whose eyes widened, "I am sure she can do at least something, please, at least make it so she doesn't bleed all the time."

* * *

Jiraiya ruffled Ria's hair, "We have got to get you a new outfit."

She stared down at herself, she was wearing one of Jiraiya's t-shirts her own outfit completely destroyed after her surgery, "I don't know what you're talking about, I think I look fine."

He couldn't help but burst out laughing making her smile, "You are funny, you know that," his t-shirt was far too big for her, it made her look even smaller than before.

* * *

Ria walked beside Jiraiya as they headed back to the village, they had been on the road for 9 months, she felt completely different to the person she was before she left, she was taller for one, her hair longer reaching down her back, she was wearing a dress made of light blue chiffon, a gold band around her upper arm reflected in the sun, it along with the gold sandals she wore made her look even more like a princess, "Master Jiraiya," she said softly.

He glanced down at her, "Yes, Ria."

"Thank you," she said simply looking out ahead.

"What for?" he was surprised by her words.

"I might not be a shinobi, but I always knew he wouldn't stop trying to get me back," he tensed immediately when he heard her say that, "He has money and he can always buy more and more shinobi to get what he wants. So thank you, for not telling me that's why we left the village, thank you for looking after me…"

"Don't worry about it kid, there is no one in this village that wouldn't protect you, you just keep on smiling, and anyway we did manage to finish my book," he smiled at her making her laugh and blush, "We did," she nodded.

* * *

She couldn't breathe she crouched down her hands over her head as she panicked repeating the same words, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," it was clear she was having a panic attack. Jiraiya, Kushina, and Minato struggled over one another on how best to help her when Kakashi dived forwards he surprised them all by pulling Ria into his arms and holding her close, smoothing her hair back he murmured encouraging words to her, "No one's angry with you Ria, no one's angry, you just need to breathe."

She began to cry, "I'm sorry, I panicked, I'm so stupid…" at least she was breathing again, her cries turning to sobs, she held on to Kakashi who had managed to bring her to stability. Kushina's heart broke as did Jiraiya and Minato's they knelt down to her level, "You didn't do anything wrong Ria, you aren't useless."

Kakashi helped her up and with Kushina they stood beside Ria to cook together, Minato and Jiraiya stood aside discussing Ria quietly, "She is doing pretty well considering," Jiraiya noted, "I think Kakashi is the best help to her."

Minato smiled glancing over at the two, "She's good for him, he needs someone he can feel useful to. Someone he can care about."

Kakashi looked down at Ria for a moment, "You got yourself a new outfit then."

She nodded her voice soft, "I didn't want to wear the clothes that I had any more, I wanted something different, I didn't want to be a slave anymore."

"Well you definitely aren't a slave to anyone, not anymore," he said with conviction which made her smile.

"You should smile more, it suits you," he suddenly blurted out making her blush, she looked up at him her eyes sparkling,

"Well you have a very beautiful eye and it shines when you smile so you should do it more often too."

Kakashi couldn't help but giggle making all the others stare at him in shock, it was such a light-hearted laugh, he had gone completely pink by her words, he rubbed his neck, "You think my eye is beautiful?" he had become unaware of his surroundings his focus only on her.

She nodded, facing him, she reached out and touched his temple, "It's a sparkly grey, it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

During dinner the elder's noticed Kakashi holding Ria's hand under the table, they shared glances Kakashi was clearly hooked on her, he was enthralled by her every move, aware of her every word, it was beautiful to watch.

* * *

Rin lay on Ria's bed staring at the ceiling, Ria was sitting on her windowsill reading a book, ever since she had learned to read she grew a passion for it, Kakashi would always send books for her and would help her decipher kanji she still wasn't familiar with. Finally she relented and glanced at Rin, "What's the matter?"

She had been staring at the ceiling quiet for ages, Rin turned over facing Ria, "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" she was confused.

"How are you able to get every boy in this village to notice you, how can you get them to react and smile, and get angry?" she turned back and blew her hair out of her face, "I thought it was impossible to ever get Kakashi to really react to something, to notice something, but he does with you."

"I don't understand?" Ria frowned.

"Kakashi and I have been in the same team since we were kids, we were classmates, I've known him forever, I've tried so hard to get him to smile, to laugh to do anything but be indifferent to everything around him. I thought maybe I just needed more time, but you come here and suddenly he is looking after you, teaching you to read and write, getting angry with you…"

"Did I do something wrong?" Ria mumbled not sure what to say.

"No," Rin shook her head, she rolled on to her stomach and watched Ria for a moment, "It's not like that, I just, I really care about Kakashi, I always have. I just want to know how you managed to get him to react."

"I think you should take it as a compliment," Ria said softly, "I am useless, and stupid, whereas you are smart and capable, he clearly trusts you and your skills so he knows you don't need his help like some baby. It is better to be seen as someone's equal than a burden."

"You think?" Rin said brightly her eyes wide.

Ria nodded, "I wouldn't want to be with anyone unless I felt equal to them."

* * *

Kakashi frowned as Ria pulled him down so his head was on her lap, "What are you doing?"

"I want to play with your hair," she said as if it was a perfectly natural thing to want to do.

"Why?"

She shrugged, "I just want to, carry on reading," he tensed, as she ran her fingers through his hair, at first he didn't know how to react but it felt so nice he couldn't help but let her do what she wanted. It was just so comforting to be beside her, with her hands in his hair, he slipped his forehead protector off to give her better access, he didn't say a word not wanting to give her the knowledge that he was enjoying it, she smiled and carried on. Kakashi looked calm for once, it was what she was hoping to achieve. Ever since he left the hospital, there had been a dark cloud around him, he held such a heavy burden, she desperately wanted to help. He had done so much for her, she couldn't stand seeing him hurting.

Minato smiled when he dropped by, "At least he's finally resting."

Ria nodded, her eyes still on Kakashi, he had fallen asleep, "He keeps telling me off about the dangers of not sleeping, but look at him."

"He's lucky he has you," Minato said softly watching Kakashi, it hurt so much to see him in pain but at least with Ria that was dulled.

"No," she shook her head making Minato glance at her, "I'm the lucky one that he found me, I just want to be able to protect him the way he protected me, all I want is for him to be as happy as I am."

* * *

Kakashi was walking down the street with Asuma, it was rare for either of them to be in the village. His days as a member of the ANBU squad made him very busy, whilst Asuma was completely caught up in his role as one of the Guardian Shinobi 12. They were all trying their hardest to bring Kakashi out of his shell, force him to be around them again, he kept trying his best to detach from the world.

"So, everything's going good with you?" Asuma was the worst at small talk.

Kakashi shrugged, "As good is it can be," he felt himself drift off trying to find an escape.

"Oh there's Kurenai," Asuma sighed, finally someone who could break the awkwardness, "And Ria, haven't seen her in a while."

Kakashi suddenly looked up, a reaction that went amiss by Asuma who was watching Kurenai with bright eyes, both girls were carrying boxes and bags clearly having been shopping, it had been so long since Kakashi had seen Ria face to face, being so busy he hadn't found the time, though that didn't mean he wasn't in the loop with what she was doing. Through regular updates by Pakkun, he was happy that Ria was building her life, she had been using music to establish a career doing incredibly well. It made him happy to know she was safe and independent, he knew that was what she really wanted.

"What did you girls buy?" Asuma grinned looking at Kurenai, shocking Kakashi to the real world as he realized they were standing right in front of them.

"Thank God you're here," Kurenai threw all her stuff into Asuma's arms making him groan under the weight of it, "You can help me carry this."

"What did you buy?" Asuma gasped, "The whole store?"

Ria giggled, the sound of which made Kakashi's eyes sparkle, "She did try."

"Do you want help?" Kakashi looked down at Ria who smiled at him shaking her head,

"It's okay, we aren't that far."

"Where are you going?" Asuma asked struggling to carry everything in his arms.

Kurenai grinned, "To Ria's house."

"Ria's house?" Asuma frowned.

Ria blushed, lowering her head, "I bought a house."

"What?" Kakashi and Asuma stared at her, she was only 18 and had managed to buy herself a house.

"Well," she looked away not wanting to look either of them in the eye, "I couldn't fit my piano in my room so it was a necessity."

"You bought a house for your piano?" Asuma chuckled.

"It's beautiful," Kurenai gushed.

"I'm sure they can decide for themselves, it's where we are headed," Ria turned to lead them, "I will warn you, I've only just moved in so it's not exactly in its best condition."

As they walked Kakashi took the position beside her, Kurenai and Asuma squabbling behind them, he reached down and took the bags from her hand, their fingers brushed causing a tingle down his spine, she glanced up at him, "It's okay, I can carry it."

"I hate feeling useless, so let me," he said gently keeping his eyes ahead, "What's with all the shopping?" he asked her offhanded.

She smiled, "I'm performing tonight, it's my first performance in the village since I started so Kurenai was helping me with my outfit."

"All of these bags are for one outfit?" Kakashi glanced at all the bags they had accumulated.

Ria giggled, "No we got distracted, Kurenai really knows how to shop. What about you? What have you been doing?" she watched him as he thought for a moment,

"Nothing much, just been reading, missions, nothing like you," he replied glancing down at her, it made him stand up straighter to be around her, "I did discover this hot spring near the border of the Land of Fire, it's the best I've ever been too, you'd like it."

"We should go," she said brightly, "Me and you, I have a couple of days off soon."

He went red, "You want to go to the Hot Springs with me?"

"Of course," she nodded taking his arm and hooking hers with his leaning against him, "I've never really been on holiday, research trips with Master Jiraiya don't count. So let's go, together, just you and me."

He felt his heart thump loudly against his chest, his throat getting dry, "Okay," he replied trembling a little, "We can go, together."

"Yay," she grinned, then lowered her voice so only he could hear, "You better promise its just us, if I get stuck in between those two again I'll go crazy!"

Kakashi burst into laughter surprising Asuma and Kurenai who stared at him, they hadn't seen Kakashi smile in so long, in a mere few moments of being around Ria he was laughing, he leaned down to her ear and added, "He's worse on his own."

"I don't believe you," she giggled her eyes sparkling.

"What are you two gossiping about?" Kurenai demanded.

They both glanced back at the two and then at each other sniggering, "Nothing."

"It better be nothing," Kurenai scowled crossing her arms.

"Here we are," Ria changed the topic as she gestured to a large house near the outskirts of the village, Asuma and Kakashi's jaw dropped, Ria's home was large and genuinely beautiful.

"This, this is yours?" Asuma stuttered.

Ria nodded, "Yes."

"How'd you afford this?" Asuma asked for the umpteenth time as they received the grand tour of her new home, it had so much light and warmth showing the best of the forest views making you feel as if you were living within it, a small water feature, an open room that led out was the main aspect of the house, there stood Ria's prized possession, in center place, her piano.

She blushed as she finally answered, "I sold out all my tour dates and my last album went international. I've been booked for another tour and 3 more albums so I got an advance. I don't really get time to spend the money I have so I saved a lot, Konoha is my home so this was the best place to invest in."

"It's amazing," he breathed his eyes wide, it was the best house he had ever walked in and he had lived his whole life in the Hokage Quarters.

"Hey Kakashi," Pakkun padded lazily about the house with the rest of his ninkin, he crossed his arms,

"Is this where you guys are when I haven't summoned you?"

Ria giggled, "They helped me pick the house, they are great company especially when I'm writing aren't you guys," she smiled at the dogs who grinned back at her.

Kurenai and Asuma left to go get ready for the Festival, Kakashi was busy with his ninkin so hadn't noticed them leave, he felt so at home whenever he was with Ria, it was as if she could make all his darkness, all his regrets just go away. Whilst she got ready in her room Kakashi took a break and looked around her music room, it served as a living room too, on a mantlepiece were lots of pictures, there were so many with him, her and Gai, him, her and Rin, him, her, Gai and Rin, with Jiraiya, Kushina, Minato, some ANBU members he recognized, Kurenai and Asuma, his ninkin. It made him both happy and sad to see these pictures, so many in them were no longer alive.

"Kakashi," Ria was standing behind him, "Could you help me, the pin won't stay…"

He turned and sucked in the air, Ria was wearing a different dress, it was in an off white reaching the floor, gold bands kept her waist cinched in, and strapped down her back, the material was wispy and light, she looked like a goddess and it made him stare at her with wide eyes. Ria blushed darkly at the way he was looking at her, she lowered her eyes a little, "What do you think?" she gestured down and then twirled on the spot making the dress swirl around her, "Is it okay?"

"You look…" he began feeling that sensation again in the pit of his stomach, "You look," his voice broke, he was unable to say it out loud, "What pin won't stay?" he cleared his throat trying to push the awkwardness away.

Ria passed him a hairpin, it was gold like the straps of her dress, she gestured to her hair, he helped her put it in, his heart going crazy at being able to touch Ria's hair, her neck, breathing in her scent, he was so close to her, it felt so right, "Thank you," she smiled at him, "You are coming tonight?"

He paused, he wasn't planning to, her face fell realizing so he put a hand on her shoulder, "I wouldn't miss your performance for anything."

Her eyes lit up, "After I finish we can watch the fireworks together and see the stands, we can have dinner, it'll be so much fun," she was so giddy with happiness it was hard to not be happy with her.

Her performance was stunning, there was not a single person who wasn't fixated on her, not only was her talent extraordinary it was Ria's warmth that made people love her, Kakashi couldn't help but smile, seeing the adoration in their eyes for her it proved that she had changed her destiny, she had become who she wanted to be, fought her darkness and won. Gai picked Ria up and threw her up in the air catching her easily, "You were amazing," he gushed, "And you look great!"

Ria giggled, "Thanks Gai, everyone was so kind, it makes a big difference when you know you have people you love in the audience."

Kakashi felt slightly out if it as Gai took over, he never had an inability to talk around Ria, he was able to say what he thought and felt just as it came into his head, it was one of the few times Kakashi wished he could be like him, he wished he could tell Ria straight how he thought she looked, how brilliant she was on stage and how strong she was having gone through everything she had gone through. But as always Kakashi was too slow. The three sat on top of a roof to watch the fireworks, Ria between them, Kakashi felt her shiver a little and as an immediate reaction he put his arm around her shifting her a little closer to him, it felt completely natural to do so.

"Are you cold?" Gai asked Ria, getting worried.

"It's okay," she leaned into Kakashi's arms, "Kakashi's really warm."

"You really should have brought a jacket or something," Kakashi scolded her lightly.

She grinned, "And ruin the outfit?"

That made Kakashi laugh and Gai stare, he watched the two together, the way they seamlessly worked, and then it hit him, as Kakashi watched the fireworks, Ria was watching him. Her smile wasn't because of the display but rather just being with Kakashi, seeing his happiness, she really cared about him and that couldn't cause any jealousy in Gai, all it did was make him happy, how could he get jealous or angry that the two people he cared about, cared for each other.

* * *

Kakashi stared at Ria as she repeated, "Yes, we'll take the Honeymoon Suite, right honey?" she took his hand and smiled at him, he went bright red and nodded, she took charge and spelled out their names giving the joint surname of Hatake, it felt surreal to be holding her hand as they were led to the Honeymoon Suite.

"You two make such a beautiful couple," the host smiled brightly making Kakashi's blush deepen and Ria giggle,

"Thank you, you're so kind," the host's assistant took Ria away to have her yukata fitted whilst Kakashi blindly put his on, he stared at the stunning room with its own private onsen and low set futon, it was the perfect honeymoon room with its soft lighting and privacy.

"You are a very lucky man," the host grinned at Kakashi, "Your wife is truly beautiful."

Kakashi turned around to see Ria dressed in a gorgeous sky blue yukata, he had rarely seen Ria wear anything traditional, she preferred her more elaborate clothing, but seeing her there in front of him in that simple dress which just made her beauty stand out made his heart swell and that rush of emotions fill him up. He was speechless, especially when she smiled and bowed to the Host and the assistant who were giddy at how well the two of them looked together, she talked to them organizing their dinner whilst he stood completely in a daze. When they left Kakashi stuttered, "You look…you…"

She laughed, "Will you ever finish that sentence?"

He reddened, "Probably not…" he tensed suddenly, "Ria why'd you tell them we were married…?"

"You get a better room and more privacy," she gestured to what they have.

"But your a girl and I'm a guy, to share a room…"

She giggled, "Kakashi I've never been afraid of being around you, sharing a room with you is not a problem for me. I trust you, do you not trust me?"

"It's not like that…it's just not right…"

"It's our holiday," she said brightly, "And this way no one's going to disrupt us, I really just want a break I've been so busy that I haven't had a time to just breathe, don't get me wrong, I love what I do and I wouldn't change it for the world but sometimes I just want to relax."

"But I'm here?" he was confused, "Do you want me to leave?"

"No," she shook her head, "I don't relax when I'm completely alone, that's when I feel the least safe, I feel like I can breathe around you so please stay, we can just pretend we aren't who we are, we can just be two people enjoying a holiday together, no work, no stress, no past, no nothing."

"Fine," he sighed, "Fine, just for a couple of days."

"Yay," her eyes sparkled, "Let's go explore," she took his hand and dragged him after her, it didn't take long for him to throw himself into the holiday, they took in all the sights and then headed back to their room. Ria groaned rolling her eyes, she was already in their private onsen whilst Kakashi was freaking out, "Come on Kakashi, it's not like you can see anything, don't be a baby, the water's perfect."

"But, but…" he was bright red, she was completely naked only a few feet away from him.

She turned resting her arms against the side and looked straight at him, "You can't see anything, and I promised I'll close my eyes when you get in, so hurry up!"

Eventually, he dragged himself in chided by her, he couldn't calm his heart nor his nerves, they were both naked in the same bath, it was really hard to decide where to look, Ria covered her mouth and giggled, making him snap, "Why are you laughing?"

"Have you never seen a naked girl before?"

"Of course not," he scowled.

She rested her head back against the edge of the tub, her eyes closed as she relaxed every muscle, "Gai's seen me naked."

"What?!" he exclaimed nearly jumping out of the water but stopping himself just before anything of importance got exposed, "When? How?" he demanded.

She laughed, "He dropped by when I got out of the shower and scared me making me drop my towel, I nearly had a heart attack and he fainted. It was an accident, not his fault at all, but he punished himself so much for it. I think I scarred him for life, the first time he ever see's a girl naked it's me with all these marks, it probably gives him nightmares," she glanced down at her arm, her scars had gone a silvery color but they still covered her body, some were still painful red welts, but at least they were all closed up. She looked up when Kakashi touched her cheek, she hadn't realized he had edged closer, "You are the most beautiful person I know, these scars don't hide nor change the person you are. I have no doubt that Gai considers himself the luckiest person in the world," he was so close to her she could feel his warmth, his scent, their noses nearly touching as he whispered, "I think you're perfect."

Before anything could happen the host arrived to set up dinner, Kakashi immediately went red and moved to the other side of the tub leaving Ria a blushing mess her eyes lowered, "Anyway," Kakashi added, "You should be lucky you didn't see Gai naked, his looks like an acorn."

Ria stared at Kakashi and then splashed him, "There is no need to be mean."

He chuckled, "I'm not, it's true, I've seen it."

"Well Gai's perfect to me," she grinned.

"At least mine doesn't look like an acorn," he pressed his lips together unable to stop his laughter.

Her eyes glinted, "Prove it."

"You wish," he laughed making her giggle too, they got dressed in turn and then sat down for their dinner, it was delicious, their earlier moment forgotten as the two fell into their usual routine of jokes and chatter. Kakashi couldn't help the feeling of contentment as he lay with Ria in his arms, the two of them in bed, heavy from food and the onsen's healing water. It would have been the perfect honeymoon, just being with her, he could forget everything he feared, she was the brightest light in his life.

"Kakashi," Ria mumbled half asleep.

"Yes," he played with her hair, a soothing action for both of them.

"You're perfect to me too," she said softly before falling asleep leaving Kakashi with a big smile on his face, she meant so much to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

* * *

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto were looking up at a large billboard, Naruto scratched his head, "What's so interesting about this?"

"It's Ria, she has a new album out and it looks like she's touring, tickets are already sold out for her concert in Konoha, I really wanted to go, she's so beautiful," Sakura mused her eyes big and bright as she looked up at the face on the boards.

Naruto shrugged, "I think you're prettier, Sakura, look it's probably all just makeup or whatever. Nobody looks like that and sounds like her, it's all fake, I bet she has a big head and isn't very nice at all."

Pakkun snarled darkly at Naruto overhearing his words, "Nobody talks about my Ria like that!"

"Your Ria?" Sasuke frowned catching the words.

"You know Ria?" Sakura was surprised looking at Pakkun.

"Of course we do," Pakkun glanced up at Kakashi.

Naruto barked out in laughter, "There is no way Kakashi-sensei knows a celebrity like her."

Kakashi rubbed his neck, "Why not?"

"Well for one, she is a famous musician that tours the world and you're you," Naruto sniggered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kakashi was confused.

"Oh don't listen to him, he's being stupid," Sakura pressed her hands together her eyes bright, "How well do you know her? Well enough to be able to get tickets to her upcoming concert?"

Kakashi glanced up at the board, "Oh yeah, that. Sorry, they've been sold out for a long time now."

"See," Naruto grinned, "He doesn't know her."

"Come on, let's go to lunch, this conversation is going nowhere," Sasuke sighed, Kakashi agreed and led the group off whilst Sakura was glum.

Neji, Lee and TenTen were training with Gai when Neji stopped for a second glancing about his byakugan in full force, "What is it Neji?" TenTen asked.

"There is someone…" he was stopped when a woman landed beside him, she saluted at Gai,

"Sorry for being late Gai-sensei, what drill are we on?" she grinned making Gai blush red along with the other two boys who choked.

"Ria!" he shrieked and pulled her into his arms swinging her around as she giggled tears streaming down his face, "You're home!"

Neji and Lee couldn't stop staring at her, she was beautiful, it was hard to look anywhere else, she just had that sort of aura that drew you in, it was enchanting, TenTen suddenly shrieked covering her mouth, "You're…you're…"

Gai grinned brightly his arm around Ria's shoulders as he pulled her in close to him, she was smiling her eyes on him, "This is my best friend in the whole world."

Ria turned to the three, "This is your Team, Gai?"

He nodded, "Yes, TenTen," he pointed at her, "Neji and Lee."

"You three are very lucky to have Gai as your Sensei, he was mine too, well I should say he still is my Sensei," she grinned cheekily at Gai whose eyes welled up,

"My best student."

"You were Gai-sensei's student?" Lee was trembling as he spoke to her, he couldn't imagine anyone like that being taught by Gai.

She nodded, "Gai taught me Taijutsu, granted I'm nowhere near as good as he is, but if he can teach an absolute idiot like me than I have no doubt you three are going to be legendary shinobi in your own right."

"Aren't you a singer?" TenTen mumbled starstruck.

Again Ria nodded, "Yes."

"That's right, aren't you supposed to be on tour right now?" Gai asked her.

She giggled, "I changed some dates around, I heard your Team was going to be in the Chunin Exam and there is no way I am missing that."

"You came for me," his eyes were bright.

"I'd always be here for you," she said sweetly and touched his cheek, it made the three stare even harder, they could not understand how someone so famous and stunning could be so close to Gai, "It's been so long since I have had time to be at home and with you, so let's have dinner, tonight. I am meant to go see Kurenai later."

"Have you seen Kakashi yet?" he asked, she shook her head,

"I just got here."

"And you came to see me first?" his eyes sparkled at that.

Ria laughed, "Rivalry still going strong I see," she ruffled his hair, "I'll see you tonight then, and guys," she glanced at his team, "I'll be rooting for you, you can't let our amazing Sensei down," with that she ran off leaving them stunned.

Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto had just sat down to order they were looking at the menu when someone dropped down beside Kakashi, "You know what I like."

He nodded, not reacting in the slightest, "It's always the same."

She grinned, "It was the first thing I learned to read, it's special to me."

"You're…you're…" Sakura spluttered her eyes wide and in shock.

"It's nice to meet you too, Sakura," Ria said politely, "Sasuke," she glanced at Sasuke and then Naruto, "Naruto," she waited for Kakashi who nodded making her grin, "Yay, well I'm Ria, Kakashi probably told you nothing at all about me."

Kakashi shrugged, "Not much to say, they all have their view on you nothing I say will affect it, Naruto thinks you have a big head and that you can't sing, what else was it Naruto?"

He had gone bright red, purple when Ria looked at him, she was silent for a moment then burst into giggles as he squirmed, "I didn't, I didn't mean…"

"It doesn't matter Naruto, you can think and say what you want, maybe you are right."

"You're so pretty," he breathed staring at her breathless.

"Well keep your hands off, this lady is mine," Pakkun jumped into Ria's lap making her laugh happily,

"My Pakkun," she hugged him tightly, "How's my favorite boy?"

"Happy you're home now, how long are you staying?" he asked her.

"Till the end of the Chunin Exams," she replied.

Sakura was still staring at her in awe unable to say anything so Naruto dived in, "You are going to watch the Chunin Exams?"

She looked up and smiled nodding, "Of course, I heard that Kurenai, Asuma, Gai and Kakashi's team was competing this year, I had to come to support them. Then I have back to back dates in my touring calendar so I'm completely busy."

"You know Kurenai-sensei, Gai-sensei, and Asuma-sensei?" Naruto was surprised, "Aren't you just a singer?"

"She's not just a singer!" Pakkun snarled.

Ria held him tight, Naruto balked but Ria smiled warmly, "I'm not shinobi if that's what you mean, but yes I do know them, Gai and Kakashi were my sensei's too, so I have to root for my sibling students," she grinned cheekily.

"Kakashi-sensei was your sensei? How?" Sasuke asked, his curiosity peaking.

Kakashi sighed, "No need to be dramatic, Ria, I only taught her to read and write."

"And the Summoning Jitsu," she added, "And how to break out of Genjutsu, Gai trained me in Taijutsu."

"You taught her all that," Naruto stared accusatorially at Kakashi, "And she's not even shinobi!"

Again Kakashi sighed, "Ria's easy to teach, unlike some," he narrowed his eye at Naruto, "She actually listens."

"And you sing amazingly, and you play every instrument there is, and you write your own songs and compose them, you are so amazing," Sakura breathed in awe.

Ria blushed, "Music is just something I'm not useless at."

They chatted over dinner, Kakashi staying his usual distant self, Sakura leaned over feeling a little braver, "So, Ria, do you think you can get us tickets to your concert in Konoha? Seeing as we are Kakashi-sensei's students?"

Ria thought for a moment but then shook her head, "Sorry Sakura," she slumped back down, depressed, "It really is sold out and has been for months, it's a health and safety issue."

"Oh, I thought you were close friends with Kakashi-sensei," Sakura mumbled.

"You could have just told me your students wanted tickets," Ria glanced at Kakashi, he shrugged,

"I didn't know till today either."

"I don't see why I can't just add another date to my tour, I'll do a special date for you guys and whoever you want to bring, invitation-only so we can cap the amount," she glanced at Sakura, "It's that okay?"

"A private gig?" she repeated shocked, even Naruto and Sasuke were surprised.

She nodded, "What about tomorrow night? I would say tonight but I have dinner with Gai, just let me know before the end of today and I'll organize it."

"You are actually going to do a gig for us?" Sakura couldn't believe it.

She smiled, "I'd do anything for Kakashi and Gai, they saved my life so it's the least I can do, if I had known you were interested in coming I would have saved you seats. Don't ever hesitate to ask me anything again, I am always happy to help."

"You saved her life?" Naruto glanced at Kakashi.

He shrugged, "She's being dramatic."

"Kakashi we both know I'm not," Ria corrected calmly, she looked up at the clock, "I am going to be late to see Kurenai and Asuma, I have rehearsals till 7 then I'm meeting Gai for dinner, let's go for drinks after," she glanced at Kakashi who thought about it then nodded, "I'll see you then, bye Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, I'm taking Pakkun with me," she grinned holding him as she ran off.

Naruto sighed, "She's amazing."

"She really is," Sakura sighed.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Why does she have scars all over her back?"

"You noticed," Kakashi didn't bat an eyelid.

"Well she's not exactly hiding it," he replied, "It was all over her arms and back."

"Ria isn't the sort to hide herself, she is who she is, she hasn't had the best of past's and that is a massive understatement, but she still finds a way to smile and look forward, you would like her a lot more, the more you get to know her, she might not be shinobi but she has the Will of Fire," there was pride in Kakashi's voice as he spoke about her.

How long have you known her?" Sakura asked.

"Since she was 12," he answered, then tilted his head, "So it's been 14 years, wow times flown."

Sasuke frowned, "Didn't she say you taught her to read and write, she couldn't when she was 12?"

Kakashi nodded, "I did say she did not have a great past. She learned very quickly though, because she has focus and determination to succeed in her. Ria is a product of her own hard work and now she is one of the most famous faces in the world, and she isn't some big shot or a snob," he glanced at Naruto who gulped, "Other celebrities are surrounded by guards and keep their fans at a distance, Ria does everything for her fans, like adding another tour date despite the fact she hasn't had any real time off for the last 8 years. She makes time for everyone and she still regards Konoha her home, she's invested a lot of her money in our schools and hospitals, she is a genuinely good person. She hasn't forgotten her roots or her friends."

* * *

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura were creeping up behind Ria, their eyes on her many scars, she was watching Gai and his team train, they took a break with Gai going to get drinks as Neji, Lee and TenTen came over to Ria. Neji narrowed his eyes at Team 7, "What are you guys doing?"

Ria answered before they could, "They are just looking at my scars."

"You knew we were here?" Sakura breathed.

"You didn't even turn around?" Naruto pointed at her.

She smiled, tilting her head to the side, "I might not be shinobi but I do know a little about sensory perception, and I noticed Sasuke notice my scars at lunch yesterday I'm not surprised you are looking too."

"What scars?" TenTen scratched her head.

Ria turned her back to them and lifted her hair up to show them all, sure enough her back was covered with silvery scars, "What happened?" Lee whispered.

She turned back to face them, "When I was born my parents sold me to a child trafficking ring," they all dropped to the ground,

"What?" they gasped, they were not expecting this story, she said it so matter of factly it didn't even seem real.

She nodded, "I was essentially in a prison from the moment I was born, I was forced to learn an art which for me was music and dance, every day, every hour all I did was sing and dance, sing and dance, a slave earning money for my owner if I did anything wrong I was beaten. Never on my face, or my hands or I wouldn't be able to sing or play music. By the time I was 8 years old, I was being thrown around to become a bride to one of my admirers, trafficked for my face and voice. I fought each person they tried to sell me to till I was 12 when they found a buyer in the Land of Fire, a powerful man who paid for Leaf Shinobi to escort me from the Land of Grass to his home."

"Leaf Shinobi?" Neji stared in disbelief.

Ria smiled, "I was lucky, the Leaf Shinobi that were paid for the job were Kakashi and Gai, of course they didn't know what they were doing, they thought they were just escorting me, not trafficking me. I managed to steal one of Kakashi's kunei and when I got to my new prison I used it to run away, they found me along with Master Jiraiya one of the legendary Sannin in the forest, when they found out the truth they saved me. They bought me here and gave me a new life and home, and freedom. I think the doctors said I had the worst torture injuries he had ever seen on a living person, I lost the feeling in 90% of my body, for months I had open wounds the number of clothes I destroyed and the bandaging," she sighed remembering, "It didn't bother me much as I couldn't feel anything but everyone else was convinced I was being annoying and hiding my pain. I managed to get incredible medical treatment through Master Jiraiya they managed to close all my wounds, all I have are the scars left, I still can't feel anything but its better than bloody clothes."

"You were tortured and imprisoned?" Sakura stared at her.

Ria smiled and patted Sakura's head warmly, "It's the past, mine was filled with darkness, pain and hate. I honestly believed the only way it would end would be if I killed myself. But Kakashi and Gai," her eyes brightened, "And Master Jiraiya, they gave me a life worth living. I came here a scared, suicidal 12-year-old. I was illiterate and weak. I couldn't even sleep because I was afraid someone would take me again, I was afraid I was living a dream and I'd wake up in my prison. Kakashi taught me the summoning jitsu so I could have his ninja hounds protect me whenever I was scared, they guarded me as I slept for years, he taught me to read and write, Gai taught me to fight so I could protect myself, Master Jiraiya helped me to create my own music they helped me separate my lives and become someone I wanted to be. It's been 14 years and I can't thank either of them enough for everything they did for me, it's also why I am so happy for you all, you don't know how your actions can affect those around you. It was Leaf Shinobi who made me who I am, who gave me a life, you can do that for many more."

* * *

Kakashi gripped the rails his eyes out at the village whilst Ria leaned her back against it, her eyes lowered, "I can't do it, I can't…after Rin and Obito…the way Gai feels about you, I can't be that person, it would crush him if I…I can't lose another friend…I can't…"

She touched his arm, "I know," he looked down at her, she smiled at him, "I haven't said anything so stop putting yourself in an imaginary difficult position, nothing has happened and nothing has been said."

"But," he began.

She stopped him, "As much as you don't want to be in that position, neither do I. You all mean a lot to me, and I couldn't stand if there was any animosity between any of you because of me. That's not who I am."

"Ria…" he mumbled.

She turned to face the village smiling sadly, "I wish things had been different, that I'd been born here and become a shinobi grown up with you all. I would have liked to have known you as an equal as opposed to a victim. But there is no use wishing for useless things, we aren't children," she stood up straighter, "No matter what happens I'll be here for you, both of you, you'll always be important to me, so do me a favor, stay alive and protect one another."

* * *

Gai looked at Kakashi, "There is something I've always been meaning to ask you."

"What?" Kakashi glanced at him.

"I asked Ria out when we were younger and she rejected me, it was the nicest rejection I ever got…"

"She rejected you?" Kakashi looked at him sharply his heart pounding.

"Of course she did," Gai nodded, "Anyway I wanted to know why you never asked her out, yourself? I mean you two would be great together and other than my eternal rival there is no one else that I think would be better for her. I'd probably kill anyone else that tried to go near her, but you, you've always cared about her."

"I…" Kakashi stuttered.

"What's wrong with her? She's beautiful, funny, she's caring and loving, you two are so similar…"

"I love her," Kakashi mumbled then went bright red covering his mouth.

Gai gasped, "You, what? Have you told her?"

Kakashi shook his head and looked at the floor dejectedly, "I couldn't."

"Why not?" he frowned.

"I didn't want to be that person who gets between two others, not again…"

Gai took hold of Kakashi's shoulders and violently shook him, "Cut it out, man! For one this is not the same thing that happened with Obito and Rin, and even that had nothing to do with you. This girl is Ria we are talking about, this is the girl you love, you are meant to fight for her not let someone else walk in regardless of who it is, and don't you ever think I wouldn't be happy to see you and her happy. Please tell me you, you haven't kept away from her because of me?"

* * *

Ria smiled a little shock in her eyes when she arrived at the meeting spot only to see Kakashi there, waiting, she sat down beside him, "It's not like you to be early and Gai to be late."

He jumped seeing her, his heart racing, "Oh um, Gai's not coming."

"Why?" she frowned, confused, "What happened? Is he okay?"

"No, no it's not like that, do you have a problem with eating alone with me?" he was worried, making her laugh,

"Of course I don't let's go, I'm starving." she got up, he immediately took her hand and led her in a different direction, "Where are we going?"

"Not in the village, we are going somewhere else."

"Okay," she replied a little unsure where this was going, but she let him lead her, this wasn't like Kakashi at all. They ended up in a distant restaurant that was completely private meaning there was a very slim chance they would be noticed by anyone they knew. Kakashi was a fidgeting mess throughout the meal, Ria tried her best to ignore it, it was clear he wanted to say something but needed time to figure out how to say it, when they finished eating and were just waiting for tea to finish it all off, Ria motioned for the waiter to pause for a moment. She took hold of both of Kakashi's hands making him freeze,

"Okay," she said gently, "What's wrong Kakashi? Why do you look like you're going to be sick?"

"Nothing's wrong," he squeaked shaking his head, "I just, I don't know how to say it."

"Breathe," she ordered and then smiled, "Why do you always find it so difficult to talk to me?" it hurt a little making her smile falter, "You know everything about me and I you, yet even then you get so nervous when you talk to me…"

"It's because I love you," he blurted out making her freeze and stare at him her eyes wide, "I have loved you from the moment we met and I still love you," he lowered his eyes unable to look at her as he continued, "All I want is to make you as happy as you make me, when I'm with you all the pain and darkness in my life just goes away because next to you I feel strong, I feel as if I can do anything, you make me want to be better. Every time I'm with you I know you are the only person I ever want to be with, the only person I want to live the rest of my life with you are the only person who has ever made me feel this way, I am just an idiot who loves you so much he freaks out in telling you how he feels."

Ria moved from opposite Kakashi, his head still lowered, he didn't know if she had left for time or in disgust, "Ria…" he began but he felt her sit down beside him, his heart went crazy as she took his face in her hands, she reached up pulled down his mask and kissed him, his hands automatically going around her waist his skin turning bright red. It was the most amazing thing he had ever felt, she was above him having moved on to her knees her arms around his neck as they deepened the kiss out of instinct, they broke away for air her head resting against his, their hearts beating in synch, "I love you," she whispered, "I love you Kakashi."

His eyes lit up he hugged her causing her to move down so she was in his lap he didn't ever want to let go, he touched her jaw to make her look at him both with so much love in each other's eyes, "Will you marry me?"

She couldn't help but smile and nod, "Yes, yes!"

* * *

Gai and Ria sat side by side near the top of Hokage Rock, he wanted all the details, "Tell me this Ria," he said suddenly his eyes looking out at the village, "When did you fall in love with him?"

Ria reddened, glancing up at him, she followed his gaze silent for a moment, "I don't really know, Gai. I don't think there was a single moment that made it happen, I don't really think love works like that. When I came back to the village after the 9 tails attack, after Minato and Kushina…" she couldn't really finish the sentence, "When I saw him and saw the pain he was in, I realized what he meant to me. Kakashi always keeps everything to himself, he pretends to ignore the pain and hurt for everyone else's sake, he takes everything on himself and it's not fair. He should never have had to deal with all this burden, apart from you, everyone around him demands so much from him, just thinks that he will solve everything because he's Kakashi, he's a genius, he'll do it. It's also why he never speaks about what he wants, what he likes, or even what he thinks. It hit me then, that day, that this was the boy who stopped me from killing myself, who was the reason I learned to sleep, learned to read, to write, to smile, he freed me from my pain and I wanted to do the same for him, but I was too much of a burden."

"He loves you," Gai said softly looking at her.

She lowered her eyes, "He cared so much about your friendship, admired and respected you so much he overcomplicated everything and chose to get hurt as opposed to talk."

"But he is talking, now, isn't he?" Gai needed to know, he was worried that Kakashi hadn't spoken to Ria.

Ria smiled, "He is," she leaned her head against his arm, "Thank you, for everything," her voice was soft.

Gai smiled putting his arm around her, "I'd do anything for you, either of you."

Kakashi arrived sitting beside Ria, "You both are unusually quiet."

Ria pulled him down so his head was in her lap, she played with his hair making him smile and relax, "Did you tell him?" Kakashi mumbled enjoying having Ria's fingers in his hair, it was always soothing to him.

She paused and blushed a deep red hiding her face as Gai frowned, "Tell me what?"

"Gai, will you do the honor of being my best man?" Kakashi asked him suddenly as he sat up, his eyes directly on Gai.

"What?" he jumped up hitting his head on the rail wincing as he rubbed his head, "Best man? What for?" his eyes fell down on Ria's hands which were covering her face, he shrieked and pulled her up, "You…you and Kakashi…you said…" Kakashi stood up and nodded,

"After we talked I thought I'd ask, there is no point delaying anything is not like we are in the Springtime of our Youth anymore…"

Gai burst into tears hugging Ria tightly, "You're getting married! My best friend and my eternal rival! And you want me to be your best man! Come on, come here, join the hug," he looked at Kakashi who paled backing off,

"No way Gai, it's not happening."

"Don't be shy," Gai began chasing Kakashi who dodged his every attempt running around Hokage Rock as Ria giggled still blushing, "Come here Kakashi…" their laughter was infectious and lightened the mood, Kakashi grabbed Ria and pulled her into his arms using her as a shield against Gai.


End file.
